Sinking In Nothingness
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: Medieval fic.The past enfolded his identity sealing his memories as his hopeless attempts to reveal the truth clashed with the other's determination to keep it hidden.But did he really want to remember?
1. Prologue: The First Memory

**Author note**

This story is built on a strange, crazy idea that kept playing inside my head till I decided to give up and write it .Well it is kinda confusing at the beginning but things will clarify themselves later on. As it is mentioned in the summary, it is Medieval fiction which means magic, royal families, knights...etc. According to the outline, the story will be about 13 chapters including an prologue and epilogue however it might become longer if I added some ideas or made it more detailed.

I want to thank **Immortal Fallen Radiance** for beta reading this chapter .Her useful comments and feedback helped me very much in writing this .Arigato Akiza-chan^^"

Everyone enjoy...

**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinking In Nothingness<strong>

**prologue :The First Memory**

Nothing was different. Nothing was similar. It was the night of nothing, and everything. Time had stopped, leaving him in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps it wasn't particularly nowhere for others ,but to his foggy senses it was; the nowhere where nothing ever approached the borders of normality.

To him, at that disturbed second, tomorrow and yesterday were the same. He didn't even remember how yesterday had been and was sure that he had no tomorrow to look for. It sounded like dream…too real dream.

He shook himself tiredly, painfully,as his sobs overcame the hissed curses that echoed in the darkness around him. He opened his blue eyes allowing them to slowly wonder in the room around ; at least the nowhere had started to take some shape around him. He saw the emotionless figures whispering something in a darkness he could recognize, even in his condition. They were five masked men ,each in a long black cloak. His eyes looked tearfully underneath him . Under him was a large drown triangle with a six sides star in the middle ,glowing in a violet dark hue.

Strange, unrecognizable symbols were written in an old language around the triangle surrounding his helpless body. The room ,as his mind supposed ,was dimly lit with faint candles' light, gradually fading as cold wind broke into the room every now and then from the fully opened window.

He raised his head at them, feeling the atmosphere's change as their whispers became darker and louder, forming something deadly: a curse. He knew...just knew and felt even without remembering or knowing what that curse could be, as if his instincts were awake enough to give him that small hint; not that it mattered all that much to him.

_Why was he here?_

He didn't know, but at that moment he didn't seem to need to; just wanted to be out of that place. His small hands touched his teary face as he refused to look at the masked faces; too afraid to even try. Deep inside he knew that behind those masks evil faces were looking at him darkly while continuing to cast the spell.

'Mama!' the five year-old child whimpered, just like how a five year-old child would scream if he were in his place.

It sounded logical to ask for his mother's help just like any child ,but for him it wasn't.

'Faster!' a cold feminine voice ordered the cloaked men as their hisses did what she commanded. She came nearer to him but stayed out the glowing lines. She wore the same black cloak but with golden lines around her neck. Just as he tried to look at her face, the glow darkened and his pain intensified. He put his hands around his screaming head, feeling his short and wet raven hair .

He screamed louder as the feeling that his soul and body started to tear apart increased. The pain, which forced him to collapse on the floor, was accompanied with dark heavy chains that tied his body, bonding him to the ground harshly.

'M-make i-it s-stop!' He whimpered,biting his already bruised lip because of beforehand torture...maybe before his waking up.

Make it stop. It didn't matter what was happening; he just wanted it to stop. It hurt.

'It ...It hurts,' he begged but none of them paid him any attention...unless one considered a low 'You deserve it ' from one of the heartless wizards. His consciousness started to slip as he recognized the lost battle he was fighting in but at least that would mak-

'MAKE IT STOP!' a new furious voice, totally different from his weak, stuttering voice, ordered as it came nearer and grew louder by every second with that unmistakable tune of worry and fear even with the increased strength in it.

The chains kept him to the ground, disabling him from looking at the owner of the new voice.

'I said stop it!'

He couldn't recognize it but he easily figured that that voice was much younger than the masked men…similar to his own.

'You shouldn't be here,' the same dry, cold feminine voice interrupted the new protests between the younger voice and the others.

'Leave him alone!' the young voice ignored her words and ordered angrily.

Him…? Could that voice mean...?

His mind screamed again in pain and hope that 'him' meant really him.

He could feel light, fast steps approaching him. With every step, the glowing around him faded gradually and the chains started to disappear …not that he could move even with the disappearance of the chains.

He moaned painfully as small hands lifted him gently till his abused body lent on something soft and warm. The same arms tightened around him protectively and sympathetically but carefully as to not hurt him. The embrace was gentle as if the one who hugged him knew that his body was still suffering from the effect of the chains and the enormous lashes on his back…the thing he himself had discovered .

'It is okay, Kouichi,' the kind person whispered in his ear, lifting one hand to stroke his hair in concern and pulling him with his other hand in another tight embrace.

The child, Kouichi ,raised his head to look at the other's deep blue eyes which were on verge of crying but stubbornly refused to let them go.

'You are not alone. I am here. Kouji is here,' he soothed.

Kouichi nodded absentmindedly resting upon the other's chest .

Kouichi name. The name he couldn't even remember. Something inside him reassured him, asking him to trust the same sound that told him to believe that his name was Kouichi, just like it told him that the other…Kouji, he reminded himself, wouldn't leave him alone, and anything aside from that didn't make any sense then as he surrendered to a dreamless slumber.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Well...hope you liked it ^^"<p>

Please read and review. I really want to know what do you think about the story.

If you have any questions I am ready to answer them.

Arigato .


	2. Misleading Reflection

**Author Note**

WoooW. I wrote it finally. I know that I was too late but what choice do I have? I lost my notebook and it took long time to remember what I had written there and then a major writer block.

Please forgive me.*sniffing* I will try not to be late for the coming chapter.

Ah. I want to thank **Immortal Fallen Radiance** for her hard work in editing this chapter. It had been kinda messy before so Arigato Akiza-chan ^.^"

On another note, I will use some old names for the aims of this story(aka Ocs). For spells, I will use Latin words.

Please _**e**njoy_ and _**t**ell_ me what you think about this chapter*Tearful puppy eyes*.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Responses to the prologue's reviews.

_Nena san:_ Thank you,dear. I am really glad you liked it as well. I wish you would like this chapter as well and sorry for taking so long.

_Immortal Fallen Radiance:_ Ooh it took long enough to find such a summary. Happy that wasn't pointless. I should revise my plans to make sure it will work out as planned. Who knows maybe I will make a sequel of another 13 chs. Haha It seems I was the problem. I mean I am used to use the commas like that in my mother language and I simply didn't recognize the reason.

_Sky Angle_: Oh hi, hoshin. I know you were waiting, dear. I am happy it deserved your waiting XD. I wish you could read this chapter as well since you are pretty busy.

_shadowluvr13:_ I will do my best to continue it and to give you a good impression as well. Thanks for your review.

_Evide_: Yay, you seems really busy those days. I am glad you read it and liked it ^.^" This chapter answers your question...Kinda. Yep, a mediavel fiction and I will try as much as I can to picture the atmosphere of the story. Thanks for your review,sweety and good luck. I hope you will continue likeing my story\stories...^.^"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters or the twins. Even though I wish to have someone so cute like Kouichi with me...dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinking In Nothingness<strong>

**Chapter One  
><strong>

**Misleading Reflection**

The first rays of the sun tickled his short raven hair, rubbing his soft cheeks warmly and announcing the first day of his fourteenth year. A soft touch on his head came as another evidence that he was alive. Till now. The touch was unearthly and painfully strong, dragging with it suffer and agony, emotions he became familiar with. The strange aura around the touching hand increased his pain and brought him to the world of reality after his restless sleep.

He moaned as that light-like aura left his aching head. Small muffled gasps escaped his lips but in faint relief, this time as his crystal blue eyes fluttered slowly to open half consciously seconds later.

The light ached him, sending his vision to blackness, but he was stubborn enough to challenge it and open his eyes despite the pain.

There was something wet and salty between his eyelids, drops of death and past, streamed on his pale cheeks to roll on his lips in lonesomeness. He blinked again to clear his foggy vision, attempting to pull himself into a sitting position but failing as the dizziness of his spinning head overcame him. Yet he didn't fall as someone caught him gently in their arms and placed him on the pillow of the four-poster bed which he was currently lying on.

The pained teen blinked again and looked at the person who helped him to lye down. Soft fingertips touched his cheeks kindly, wiping his tears in apologetic manner, totally different from the touch the same hand used over his head few minutes before.

'I am sorry,' that person muttered, withdrawing his hand from the other's cheeks and smiling somewhat sadly. The other had the same worried blue eyes he himself had but deeper and darker. They seemed as if they could look in your soul, which was to some extent true to those specific eyes. It had been nine years since that day, the day when the owner of those eyes saved him from his cruel fate, the day he saw those piercing eyes for the first time.

'Kouichi? 'the same person asked softly.

Kouichi heard the other's question but his senses were still wrapped with the tangled dream he had minutes before. The dream was lost. And yet he could hear the cries of his younger self in the nightmare. For few seconds, he remembered extracts from it, knowing very well that it was a matter of seconds before he would lose those moments...again.

_He had been a child then with torn, bloody clothes in a dark room, lit by a dim lamp. Too fragile to bear their wipes on his bruised back, too young to hear their curses, he wept. _

_'He should stay alive to suffer more...' One of them whispered to the other beside him._

_Their voices were hoarse, dark, and full of evil and hatred. And he was the poor child between them. He was leaning on the cold wall, trembling and hugging himself fearfully despite the chains around his frail body. One of the wizards with black and empty eyes came closer to the tortured child._

_Closer. Closer with their deadly curses. More cries and tears...till nothing was there._

The faceless men disappeared, taking with them another memory. Nothing from that dream was left and what he remembered few seconds earlier vanished again as the other's touch had been stronger than his attempts to remember_._

He was alive. He knew that as the pain from the dream he couldn't even remember intensified. He didn't need to remember. He was too afraid to even try again but the memories chased him asleep or awake. It was pointless, though. No matter what he saw in his dreams, nothing would change as the other's magical touch would erase everything as if it never happened.

'How do you feel?' the other asked in concern, before the one who asked it shook his head sympathetically and sat up from Kouichi's bed. Kouichi could hear the other's faint steps toward his bed again as he pulled a chair and sat. Morning breeze entered the room, waving the white curtains and along with them fluttering the sitting teen's raven long hair despite being firmly tied in a long, neat ponytail.

Kouichi tried weakly and unsuccessfully to sit again. With a little help from the other he rested on the headboard after the other had put the white feathered mattress behind his back.

'I am fine, your highness.' Kouichi whispered.

'No!' the other protested loudly then calmed himself, 'Only Kouji. How many times must I tell you that?'

'I can't do that, master.'

'Please, I call you with your name all the time so you should do the same.'

'I have no other name to be called with except the one _you_ gave me.' He lowered his head in a humble manner.

'Kouichi, please, for my sake.'

A small forced nod soothed Kouji as he asked, 'Are you fine enough to join me in the main hall for breakfast? I can order them to bring you your breakfast here.'

Kouichi shook his head tiredly and said softly, 'I am fine. I have skipped dinner yesterday. It is impolite to do that again.'

'I understand,' Kouji smiled. His small smile faded as that domed question escaped his mouth. 'Does it hurt?'

Kouichi looked at his lap and closed his eyes in attempt to remember but nothing came. They knew that _it_ hurts but it was the only way to keep him in the dark. It hadn't been that difficult in the past. Kouichi rarely had visions or dreams about his lost memory but the few previous days were hectic and annoyingly painful, forcing Kouji to use more than what is necessary to erase them.

It had to be done. The past should stay dead…for the time being at least, Kouji thought.

Few seconds died with Kouichi closed to the world around him, causing Kouji to call him worriedly.

'Kouichi!'

He looked at him with almost dead blue eyes.'It doesn't matter anymore. I…I don't need them. You know better, Kouji!.' He had called him with his name without any titles many times before but this time the name was emotionless.

That magical power would kill any attempt to remember anyway. He stopped trying years ago but something was happening. He could feel it, as if his body was struggling to prepare him for something…something he was scared to even think about.

'Yes, you don't need those memories. They will only hurt you. Let the past go, Kouichi. That is for your own good. You trust me, don't you?'Kouji muttered slowly with a hint of deep pain.

Trust. Kouichi didn't know anyone else anyway. Kouji was the only one who looked at him as human, as something who deserved to be alive even if he was nothing more than his personal slave.

No. Kouji never called him that or treated him in that humiliating way. He was something much more to him. Something Kouichi himself failed to understand so instead he simply accepted. The memories he lost about his first five years were painfully resurfacing but Kouji was always there to erase them with his magical touch, repeating over and over that Kouichi didn't need them as they would only cause him pain.

To be honest, it was strange to observe how kind and caring the crown prince was to him. Kouji was the crown prince for the Kingdom of lumină. And a year from today he would be the king.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Well, then I will wait for you in the main hall. Don't be late,' Kouji smiled sincerely and ruffled Kouichi's hair before heading towards the door and leaving the chamber quietly.

It was not an order.

* * *

><p>Everyone in their kingdom was ready to do anything to enter the royal palace, to show his or her loyalty to the royal family… to be by the crown prince's side even if in a form of slave...like him.<p>

**"**Lucky, he was.**"** Maids and servants rumored enviously. Sometimes he felt as if he was ungrateful to the luxurious life he was living in the palace. Deep down he knew that he was a simple, filthy piece of furniture in the servants' eyes.

He shouldn't be there. He didn't deserve to be beside the prince. He is nothing but a disgusting little slave. He heard those words so often that they had lost their effect….or at least that what he wanted to believe.

Kouichi sighed tiredly and left the high bed, careful not to fall on the white-marble floor in the process. Dizziness knocked him again despite his efforts as he tumbled once his bare feet made contact to the chilly floor, forcing him to lean on the bed momentarily.

Strong wind broke into the room, waving his night gown roughly. Slowly, he walked on the carpeted part of the vast chamber till he faced the full size mirror.

His eyes examined his reflection in the mirror doubtfully as a look of pain overcame his handsome features. The teen that the mirror showed had raven shoulder-length bluish hair and soft blue eyes. His milky skin perfectly matched the baby blue night gown that reached his knees .

'Reflection.' He whispered to himself, reminding the reflection in front on him that it didn't only reflect his features but the prince's features as well. The same everything between them was enough to kill him whenever he looked at himself in this reflective glass.

Kouji never talked about that to him, as if he was ignoring it or simply pretending not to notice. The servants and maids never mentioned something disrespectful like that. How could they even think that he looks like their beloved prince? He was a slave and wouldn't by any means look like his master. They denied the idea itself which made himself sometimes doubtful. Was he that self-centered to think that they look alike? It was only a coincidence. It should be!

He shivered at the slight chill his body suffered. Sometimes he felt as if he was nothing but Kouji's reflection. Something Kouji created through magic. That wouldn't be a surprise if it was true but the fact that he remembered the first meeting between him and Kouji in that dark room with all those wizards around them rebuked this theory. Still how could they have all these similarities? Even their names. Kouji called him ''Kouichi" that day yet he couldn't understand the reason. He asked him once but Kouji didn't reply.

His legs carried him to the opened balcony. Taking a deep breath, a small smile approached his lips. Maybe it is better not to know. To stay in the dark.

His parents must have abandoned him or sold him to the royal family. Maybe they had done something wrong and then run away, leaving him to suffer the wrath of the queen and her aids. The queen tried to punish him but Kouji saved him out of mercy. A simple theory that others thought of seemed to be the only way to satisfy his curiosity especially with Kouji's refusal to assure or deny it.

'Breakfast is ready.'

The dry voice startled him as he turned to see a brown haired, young maid looking at him in disgust, 'You will be punished for being late. 'She threatened coldly,' You are embarrassing his highness by standing there in your sleeping clothes. Shouldn't you be a little grateful for his care?'

It was an empty threat. And they both knew. No one could ever hurt him with the prince's order to be treated respectfully. Physically at least. Theoretically, the long haired maid should worry about the possibility in case he told the prince but she knew that he would never do that. He never did. Stares and gossips could be easily tolerated as long as they won't reach the prince but no one was courageous enough to lay a finger on him. Kill him verbally yes but never try to touch him. That was the unsaid role and he wasn't sure to be glad or upset about it.

Kouichi looked at the floor and apologized but she didn't wait to hear him as she left the chamber with a loud bang of the door.

He changed his clothes quickly slipping into white pair of pants and black shirt with a long raven coat that reached his knees.

He shouldn't be late even if he wouldn't be punished. No matter how careful they were around him, he knew his place. A slave.

* * *

><p>Kouichi walked silently in the corridors, eyes down to the feet. Afraid to even raise his head to see the guards' poisonous stares on him. He couldn't blame them. Their loyalty was the reason behind their hatred. Kouji was treating him as an equal and that angered them. Kouji's treatment to him was something similar to nobles treating their companies in royal families. He had seen some of those nobles whom accompanies were from a high-class family or at least with a well-known heritage.<p>

He was nothing and from nowhere. It was embarrassing for them to see their to be king around something like him.

Even the thing that everyone in the Kingdom was able to do, he wasn't able to use. Magic. No matter what age or class people were, they were able to use different level of magical powers. He simply couldn't or rather was prohibited to try. Legends say that those who couldn't or were prevented to use magic were accused of having dark hearts….like him. He had tried to understand the reasons but couldn't as no one even wanted to talk to him. He was a shame to be around and a clear mistake for their prince to care about.

Some of them even believed that he used some kind of dark magic to control the prince and forced him to keep him alive. After all he was supposed to be killed nine years ago. Those who revealed these thoughts were forced to leave the palace as Kouji was too furious to bear such accusations towards his judgments. Even the queen prohibited any kind of rumors which forced the matter to die eventually.

It had been nine years anyway and no one seemed to feel the difference between yesterday and today. They stopped gossiping as it became something they would be punished for however the hatred never left their hearts towards, in their opinions, the doomed child.

He reached the main hall and stopped in front of the metal, long double doors. Two guards in silver armor opened the door, looking at the ground respectfully, not for him though but for the prince who was sitting in the room. They knew that any lack of respect would cost them their lives. He stepped in the room and walked towards his chair beside the prince who smiled warmly at him.

'You were late.'

He expected to hear that sentence as his eyes turned to see its source. An old woman in her late fifties stared at him in a superior green eyes as her white hair sat proudly in a pin above her head. She was wearing a black long dress and was sitting in the opposite side of the long table, looking at him behind a thin round glass. Her stern features accompanied her pale skin as she stared at him in disgust. She was the responsible for everything in the palace since the queen didn't monitor servants and maids directly.

'You have skipped dinner yesterday as well. I won't tolerate such lack of respect and politeness, boy.'

'I am sorry ma'am.'

'You became a very spoiled slave indeed,' she muttered poisonously.

'Enough , I didn't comment on that neither should you,' Kouji raised an eyebrow at her and said calmly.

'But, young master!' Claudia Kokinos protested in vein as Kouji ignored her completely and said coldly, 'End of discussion.'

'Yes, your highness.' Claudia looked at the plate in front of her with hidden anger that needed to be expressed.

The smile returned to the prince's lips as Kouichi took his place quietly and returned his smile.

It was always like this. If it weren't for Kouji, he would have been dead several times since his real life in the palace started. Sometimes he felt as if it was a matter of challenge between Kouji and the queen. She was the one responsible for every servant in the palace. They were loyal to her more than anything...except for him.

He was Kouji's. No one interfered in his life but the prince. It was as if Kouji wanted to tell those servants how different his own slave was from them. They were blind followers who obeyed the queen's orders no matter what they were but he treated his servant in a respectful manner and in a humanist manner instead of the humiliation they silently felt.

Kouichi had never met the queen personally despite being with Kouji all the time. However he felt as if Kouji was meeting her frequently within his absence…as if she was avoiding him…maybe ashamed of his existence.

He didn't realize that he was playing with the fork or the deadly looks the old woman was shooting him or even the concerned eyes Kouji was staring at him with. His life was a dilemma and he simply ignored finding an answer.

The fork fell suddenly from his hand in the soup plate in front of him. A concerned shout and an angry, disgusted one rang in his head as his head started to spin. His fingertips clutched weakly onto the table cloth before pulling it with him.

With a loud thud, he fell on the ground, unconscious. The last thing Kouichi could process was Kouji's worried face hovering over him as Kouji shouted out,'_Tolli Alica!_'

* * *

><p>'I am fine, really Kouji. It was just a spell.'<p>

It didn't matter how convincing his voice was as Kouji didn't want to listen, keeping his angry motion in the chamber and cursing under his breath,' That servant! How could he? He must be banished.'

It turned out that what happened to Kouichi in the hall was because of a dizziness spell. One of the new servants had cast it on him. If Kouji didn't react quickly and removed its effect,he might have stayed unconscious for much longer. However four hours of him staying out cold made Kouji more than furious

'No need to exile him. He does not know the rules.' Kouichi pleaded guiltily. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed Kouji forced him on. After all, he couldn't really blame them for their hatred.

Kouji stopped in his irritated marching and clenched his fists, 'He was proud of what he did when they investigated him, Kouichi.'

He lowered his gaze to the floor and sighed, 'He doesn't deserve your mercy, Kouichi.'

'But-'

'Kouichi, stop being merciful towards them. They are useless servants who should obey the rules and once they don't they aren't needed.'

_Aren't I the same?_Kouichi asked himself and avoided Kouji's apologetic look once he figured out what he had said.

The prince heaved a deep sigh before suppressing his earlier anger. He talked in a relieved tone, 'That rat spoiled the surprise's atmosphere.'

Kouichi blinked.

Kouji smirked and added, 'Well. It is your birthday. Aren't you expecting anything? I promised you that this year's present would be different.'

The slave's eyes looked at the bed's sheets shamefully, 'You really don't have to do that. I don't have anything to offer you.'

'I don't want anything, Kouichi so you don't have to give me anything.' Kouji cut him, sitting on the chair beside the bed, he had dragged earlier that morning.

'Same to you!' Kouichi challenged hotly then intended to apologize for comparing himself to his master but Kouji shrugged that off.

'You always wanted to join the Royal Academy. You can do that this year. It will commence next week.'

Kouichi's eyes widen from astonishment as Kouji continued explaining, 'You will join the beginner class for the time being. I am sure you will be able to reach my level in no time.'

'B…But I am not supposed to use magic. I can't.' Kouichi bit his lip anxiously.

'You don't have to. Beginners aren't allowed to use magic anyway. You will learn how to fight with non-magical weapons.'

Kouichi felt hot tears dripping from his eyes before he could even recognize them. He would be able to hold a sword, to defend himself and to make Kouji proud of him. He always accompanied Kouji in his training but had no right to contribute in whatever practice the prince had. It was his chance to be something more than a slave.

'About magic, how about two days a week? I will train you myself without anyone knowing.'

It had to be a dream. He realized now as he shook his head to clear his vision and to try to understand the monarch last sentence.

'You…you mean it?' he asked weakly, as if afraid to wake up from this unbelievable dream.

'I won't say something I don't mean. Besides, it is your birthday. You deserve a suitable present.' Kouji looked at him with a rare smile. The warm smile faded as he noticed the other's uncontrollable tears and the bangs that covered his eyes.

'Kouichi! I thought that would make you happy.'

'I am.'

'Then don't cry. I know I should have allowed you to practice along with me but it wasn't the right time. I am sorry.' He sat up and came closer to him. His fingertips wiped the other's tears just like how he had done earlier.

'Thank you.' Kouichi whispered so quietly that Kouji had to strain his ears to hear him. He repeated his thanks like a chant before completely losing his recollected reaction. He launched himself to the other's arms unconsciously and wept.

He wasn't a doomed child. He would prove it to them. Kouji trusted him and gave him a chance he would rather die before losing. He would prove that he deserved to be the prince's favorite. Knowing other people, living a life outside his chamber and developing himself were things that made his heart fly with joy.

Kouji didn't seem surprised at his outburst as he simply sat on the bed, rubbing the other's back comfortingly. There had been a time after he saved Kouichi years before when he had acted freely around him. He had been acting so innocent and childish back then but now he seemed to watch every word he spoke.

_'Just a year longer. I promise. I will sit everything in its right place again. Please, forgive me.'_ Kouji's mind pleaded miserably. He clenched his teeth in pain, listening to the other's soft sobs and praying that their suffering won't last long. He will make everything right.

It was just a matter of time. And for now he'd better enjoy this innocent hug from Kouichi before the other recognized what he did and started to apologize for crossing the borders between them.

For him… there were no boundaries.

* * *

><p>We will be introduced to new characters next chapter...not really knew. We all know them.<p>

I hope you enjoyed and forgave me for being late. I believe that feed back and questions are good sources of inspiration and improvement so feel free to criticize and comment ^^"

_lumină:light in Romanian. _

_Tolli Alica: Remove the spell in Latin._


End file.
